A wide-range of applications involve coupling tubes or other similar devices (e.g. pipes, conduits, ducts, etc.) to facilitate transport of various fluidic and gaseous media, including household plumbing and heating systems, automotive systems, aerospace systems, industrial systems, and others. Many prior art mechanisms exist for coupling such components together, including clamps, connectors, adhesives, and the like. Although desirable results have been achieved using such prior art systems, there is room for improvement, particularly in circumstances wherein access to the components being connected is restricted.